


two tables over [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blind Date, F/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "two tables over" by MissHawkeye.</p><p>"Steve found it hard to be optimistic about the blind dates Natasha kept setting him up on. Her scheduling them at the restaurant she worked at was just another way for her to supervise him, or to witness his humiliation firsthand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	two tables over [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissHawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkeye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two tables over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166247) by [MissHawkeye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHawkeye/pseuds/MissHawkeye). 



Length: 15:18  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/two%20tables%20over.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/two-tables-over).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "matchmaker" square for trope_bingo.


End file.
